CutiePie
Italy (origin) Sweden (formerly) Brighton, United Kingdom (current) |affiliation =PewDiePie Bro Army |nationality =Italian |rank = http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png |role =PewDiePie's girlfriend }}Marzia Bisognin, also known as CutiePie and CutiePieMarzia, is a 20 year-old Italian vlogger known for her videos on YouTube. She mainly focuses on vlogging, fashion and make-up. She also creates How-to/DIY videos in which she makes various things, such as jewelry, foods and accessories. Similarly to PewDiePie, Marzia has given a unique name to her subscribers called "Marzipans". Her fan base is made up of over 1,000,000 subscribers or "Marzipans." Marzia is known for being in a relationship with PewDiePie since October 2011. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Wiki-POV-pornography.png Personal Life Marzia was born on October 21st, 1992 in Vicenza, Italy. She currently lives with her boyfriend Felix, also known as PewDiePie, and their pugs Maya and Edgar. They started dating around October 2011 when Marzia's best friend Diazo watched PewDiePie's videos at the end of May, and e-mailed Marzia his videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3F5Kc5s0PI Marzia thought he was really funny and wrote to him at the end of June 2011, stating how she thought he was funny and she enjoyed his videos. He wrote back and they began communication through Facebook until Felix traveled to Italy several times to visit her from August through October of 2011. Marzia went to Sweden to live with him for a period of time until 2012 when Felix moved to San Paolo, Italy. While there, they both stayed at Marzia's parents' house. Marzia has traveled aboard many times with the first being to Los Angeles from May 16th, 2012 to May 21st, 2012 with Felix.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwBQPpGPves Then, between December 3rd to December 7th of 2013, they vacationed in Brighton in the United Kingdom. After receiving an invitation from Chictopia to go to New York City in attendance for Fashion Week, Marzia and Felix arrived there on February 7th, 2013 and later met up to spend time with mutual YouTube friends Anthony Padilla and Kalel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L801NSIEQU0 The four of them hung out at the Museum of Modern Art, saw the movie "Mama" and played at the arcade. For April, Marzia and Felix went to Los Angeles and stayed there for a month. A party was hosted by Felix in Los Angeles to celebrate the growth of his channel to 6,000,000 subscribers and invited anyone interested in attending.https://www.facebook.com/PewDiePie/posts/558223224210571 Felix was nominated in the category of social media for the Social Star Awards 2013. As the live ceremony would take place on May 23rd, 2013 at the Marina Bay Sands in Singapore, he and Marzia took the opportunity to go.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q5clycNvwk For the summer of 2013, Marzia and Felix moved into a flat in Brighton for three months. Internet life YouTube Marzia opened her YouTube account for CutiePieMarzia on January 16th, 2012. Her videos mainly focuses vlogging, on fashion trends or outfit ideas, and include other videos on clothing, hair and make-up tutorials. CutiePie also does DIY/How-to videos specializing on making types of jewelry and accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, hairbands but also various foods like chai latte, cake and bruschetta. She also does "Out with Cutie", in which CutiePie goes out to various places and films her adventures. For some of her "tag" videos, she and PewDiePie will collaborate together and do some kind of activity in it. CutiePie also will sometimes make guest appearances on his channel and play games with him. During her many overseas travels, she has made vlogs recording her time spent there. CutiePie calls her subscribers, or fans, "marzipans". CutiePie has interest in horror stories and first uploaded a video entitled "The Creepy Woman" describing a childhood nightmare.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RtaB9LUntM She started a series called "Wednesday Horror Stories" with her own creative depictions of made-up tales of horror. In a July 22nd video, CutiePie made an announcement of receiving a partnership with YouTube.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lr-6-tv5MF8 To celebrate gaining 1,000,000 "marzipans", Marzia created and uploaded on July 12th, 2013 a Draw My Life video. Trivia *A "marizipan" is an actual word for a type of sweet confection with its main ingredients consisting of sugar and almond meal, and is often molded to resemble shapes of fruits. Gallery marzia_photoshot.jpg|Marzia Pewdie-marzia-kiss.png|PewDie and Marzia kissing Images2.jpg CutiePie1.png High_Five_Marzia_-3.gif|Marzia giving Pewds a high-five Cutiepie.jpg Marzia.png|Marzia with a gift from a fan. Marzia_Girlfriend_Versus_Boyfriend.PNG|Felix telling Marzia to get out for waving in his face Marzia Punch Pewds.png|Marzia punching Felix References Category:Profile Category:Allies Category:Cutiepie